Navidades Deportivas
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Especiales de Navidad de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.
1. Chapter 1

**Llegamos a la mejor época del año, la que esperamos para no hacer nada, aunque eso lo hacemos todo el año.**

**El especial de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine navideño está aquí.**

**Por cierto, la historia va en conjunto con el especial de cumpleaños de las chicas, va en esa misma línea de tiempo.**

.

\- ¡Un momento! – dije yo, el autor Ninja Britten – iniciaremos el especial con el opening, cantado por Maiko Kurashiki.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – reclamó la peli roja.

\- Solo hazlo. Y no te olvides de la dedicatoria.

\- Bien – la pitcher se puso al frente del micrófono – bueno, esta canción va dedicada a una persona, cuyos amigos apodan _RinMakoto _y dice así.

\- ¡DJ, suena la rola! – en eso, la música comenzó a sonar.

.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente,_

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano_

_para huir de esta infinita oscuridad._

_._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_._

_Quiero saber_

_Si acaso ¿tu conmigo quieres bailar?_

_si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_por un camino… ¡cubierto de luz y oscuridad!_

_._

_Tal vez sigas, pensando en él_

_no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo_

_que amor necesitas tu_

_y el amor valor para pelear_

_¡En ti lo hallarás!_

_._

_¡Mi corazón encantado vibra!_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que_

_ambicionan todos poseer._

_._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_no me importa si no te intereso_

_ven toma mi mano_

_¡para huir de esta infinita oscuridad!_

.

-Rin, espero que te haya gustado – dijo Kurashiki lanzando un beso frente a la cámara.

.

**Ahora sí, sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Había llegado la época más alegre para muchas personas, en especial en todos los países en donde celebramos esta festividad que es muy especial para muchos.

En el caso del Instituto mixto de Satogahama, las cosas se ponían interesantes para algunos clubes.

Las chicas del club de béisbol femenino, que ahora contaba con más de 25 miembros luego de haber participado en el torneo de verano en el que lastimosamente quedarían en cuartos de final.

Pero bueno, varias cosas pasaron luego de eso y muchas chicas que habían ido a ver a Satogahama en el torneo, terminaron uniéndose al club.

Pero volviendo a los que nos conviene, las chicas sabían que próximamente se acercaba la navidad y muchos clubes ya estaban planeando la celebración.

Mientras que en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil…

-Creo que eso es todo – dijo Shiho Nomi, Presidenta del Consejo.

\- Sí, ha sido grande el trabajo, pero gracias a Buda que terminamos – dijo Tsukumo suspirando aliviada.

\- Sí, por cierto – Nomi miró a Tsukumo fijamente – dime Kana-san, ¿Qué harán el club?

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Sí, varios clubes están preparando una festividad para celebrar la navidad.

\- Bueno – Tsukumo pensó un poco y vio que su compañera tenía razón – ahora que lo dices Nomi-san, creo que no hemos planeado nada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno, hemos entrenando demasiado estos días preparándonos para el torneo que se va a hacer a mediados de enero, así que creo que nos hemos olvidado de eso.

\- Bueno, incluso me uní al club de béisbol porque vi que tú y las demás la pasaron bien, pero creo que realmente deberíamos celebrar la navidad en el club.

\- Sí, hablaré con Arihara-san sobre eso.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿y Arihara-san?

\- Pues ahí está siempre.

\- Dime una cosa Kana-san, ¿es cierto que Arihara-san está saliendo con el hermano de Shinonome-san?

\- Pues para que te digo que no si sí – dijo la peli negra – esa noticia nos sorprendió a todos.

\- Pues Arihara-san nos sorprendió a todos con eso.

\- Sí.

\- Pero volviendo, necesitamos hablar con Arihara-san sobre hacer algo para celebrar navidad.

\- Sí, hablaremos con ella después.

\- Eso espero, pero volviendo, ¿crees que deberíamos aprobar al club de tenis usar morteros en su celebración?

.

En un parque…

Dos personas iban caminando por el dicho parque, el cual, aunque eran horas de la tarde, en el lugar no había mucha gente.

Ambas personas, un chico y una chica, iban tomadas del brazo, un gesto muy lindo y digno de ver en una pareja enamorada.

Y creo que sabrán quienes son.

\- ¿Y harán algo para navidad? – preguntó el chico.

\- No lo tenía planeado, pensé que solo pasaríamos navidad yo, mis padres, Tomocchi y también tú.

\- Bueno, yo pensé más o menos lo mismo Tsubasa.

\- Que tierno eres Taichi-kun.

\- Vamos – ambos jóvenes seguían caminando, al parecer estaban en una especie de cita.

\- Por cierto, ¿Ryocchi sigue enojada conmigo?

\- No, ya está mejor, solo que le sorprendió mucho la noticia.

\- Vaya, que bueno.

\- Arriba los ánimos Tsubasa, después de todo deberías pensar en que harán para navidad.

\- Pero no sé qué hacer, no me da la cabeza.

\- Bueno, creo que deberías contactar con las demás.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

\- Sí.

\- Por cierto – el chico pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir - ¿les dirás a las demás la noticia?

\- Tengo eso planeado, quiero ver cómo reaccionan todas en el club – dijo la capitana sobándose el vientre como lanzando una indirecta.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¡Chicas, reunión de emergencia! – dijo la capitana anunciando.

\- Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tomocchi?

\- T-Todas estamos aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – la castaña miró hacia el frente y notó que era cierto, todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos en la sala, por lo que la capitana sudó una gota de sudor.

\- Arihara-san, creo que ya estamos todas, por lo que no creo que fuera necesario que gritaras.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Bueno, creo que estamos aquí para discutir un asunto – dijo Tsukumo parándose al frente junto con Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué es Tsukumo? – preguntó Asada.

\- Quiero que discutamos sobre qué haremos.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – todas las chicas estaban confundidas.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tsukumo-Senpai?

\- Tsukumo-Senpai, ¿ya te enterantes? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Arihara-san? – dijo Nakano algo extrañada.

\- Creo que Tsukumo-Senpai se dio cuenta de la noticia.

\- ¿Cuál noticia?

\- Chicas… – la capitana se paró frente a todo el club – hay que tengo de decirles y en especial a Ryocchi.

\- Deja de llamarme así.

\- ¿Q-Que es Tsubasa? – Kawakita estaba nerviosa por lo que amiga fuese a decirle, es más estaba preocupada.

\- L-Lo quiero decirles es que… - la castaña tenía la mirada baja, pero luego la subió de repente - ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Ryocchi, vas a hacer tía!

Todo el mundo quedó callado, incluso Kakehashi-Sensei estaba presente ahí y quedó muda y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tomoe estaba muy sorprendida debido a la noticia dada por su mejor amiga, más el hecho de que Tsubasa hacia hecho tal cosa.

Las demás compañeras estaban en shock. Pero como sabrán la más sorprendida fue Shinonome quien no reaccionaba luego de recibir esa noticia.

-Me va a dar, me va a dar… - se repetía Ryo.

\- R-Ryo – Iwaki la hizo tratar de reaccionar, pero…

\- Me dio – y acto seguido, la peli morado se desmayó, era demasiado para ella.

\- R-Ryocchi – la castaña miró preocupada a su cuñada – ¿realmente se creyó la broma?

\- ¿Broma? – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, vamos, quería ver sus caras al ver como reaccionaban.

\- ¡No mames Arihara-san! – dijo Yui Tsukushima – con eso no se bromea.

\- T-Tsukushima, eso no…

\- Buena broma Tsubasa – dijo Iwaki riéndose – muy buena.

\- Vamos Iwaki-Senpai, no lo dice en serio – dijo Minako Nitta – esa broma fue algo pesada.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a lo que íbamos – dijo Tsukumo llamando la atención de todas – quiero que vayamos a lo que venimos a platicar.

\- ¿Y qué hablaremos?

\- Bueno, como ya saben, la navidad se acerca y he notado que varios clubes están organizando varias celebraciones para navidad, por lo que he pensado que hemos sido uno de los pocos clubes que no hemos planeado nada.

\- Ahora que lo dice Tsukumo-Senpai…

\- ¿Celebrar la navidad con el club? – dijo Emi Hanayama – no me parece mala idea.

\- Creo que nosotras hemos pasado un tiempo juntas, no tanto, pero creo que si me gustaría hacerlo – Aya Taketomi dio su opinión.

\- ¿Están todas de acuerdo? – preguntó Tsubasa a lo que todas levantaron la mano – bueno, está decidido, solo una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿Qué haremos con Ryocchi? – dijo señalando a su cuñada la cual seguía desmayada.

\- No te preocupes Tsubasa, nosotras nos encargaremos – dijo Asada sonriendo con complicidad con Iwaki.

\- Esto será bueno – sonrió la peli mostaza quien causó escalofríos en gran parte de los miembros del club.

\- Tengo miedo – dijo Hase haciendo típica pose de Auronplay.

\- Yo también tengo meyo.

Las chicas decidieron dejar las cosas a un lado, y más con Iwaki y Asada llevando a Ryo a quien sabe dónde.

Tsukumo y Arihara hablaron mucho sobre que debían hacer para celebrarlo, dejando al final una decisión.

Desde su habitación en su casa, Tsubasa hablaba con las demás a través del grupo WhatsApp hablando sobre la celebración.

-_Chicas, ya Tsukumo-Senpai y yo decidimos que haremos._

_\- ¿Qué decidieron Tsubasa? – _preguntó Tomoe.

\- _Dinos Arihara-san, ¿Qué planeas?_

_\- Hemos decidido hacer una cena especial para todas nosotras – _escribía la capitana – _algo que queremos que todas disfruten._

_\- ¿Una cena navideña? – _preguntaron la mayoría.

\- _Sí, creo que sería lo mejor para que todas convivamos como amigas y equipo._

_\- A mí me gusta – _dijo Nakano – _suena algo muy lindo y me gustaría hacerlo._

_\- A mí también – _escribió Chikage – _en Reino Unido hacíamos una cena casi igual, así que me gustaría probar hacer una cena aquí en Japón._

_\- Creo que Honjou-Senpai tiene razón – _escribió Iroha Asahina – _algo así está realmente bien._

_\- Me inscribo, suena genial – _habló Ayako Senba_ – creo que podría funcionar._

_\- Por cierto – _dijo Tsubasa – _Iwaki-Senpai, Asada-Senpai, ¿Qué hicieron con Ryocchi?_

_\- Pues… - _ambas Senpai no respondieron y solo se desconectaron del grupo, cosa que dejó con un enorme signo de interrogación a la capitana.

.

En otro lado…

-M-Mi cabeza… - decía la peli morado despertando después de haberse desmayado.

La beisbolista trató de levantarse o, mejor dicho, trató de caminar, pero no pudo.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica trató de caminar, pero por alguna razón no pudo - ¿Qué demonios?

Antes de darse cuenta, la chica notó que pasaba. Por alguna maldita razón, estaba amarrada a uno de los postes de la portería de la cancha de Satogahama. No solo eso, la chica estaba en ropa interior, cosa que Shinonome se dio cuenta hasta después de mirar hacia abajo.

Y si creen que no fue demasiado, resulta que varios chicos estaban jugando en la cancha, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de la beisbolista.

\- ¡Oigan, desátenme! – gritó la chica, pero fue ignorada.

\- Chicos, creo que escuché algo.

\- No fue nada, de seguro fue el viento.

\- Sí, tal vez eso fue.

\- ¡No me ignoren! – volvió a gritar Ryo.

\- Lo siento Shinonome-san – dijo una de las chicas acercándose – pero no podemos ayudarte.

\- ¿P-Por qué Ayase-san? Solo desátame de una vez.

\- No puedo – la chica sacó su celular y lo puso en modo espejo y le mostró la razón – por esto.

\- ¿Qué? – Ryo se asustó cuando notó en el celular de la chica su rostro. Tenía una marca de letrero en la frente que decía "Ignórenme" - ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- Lo sentimos, pero también se nos dio la orden de no desatarte por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Quién fue la que me hizo esto?

\- No podemos decirlo, le prometimos a Asada-Senpai e Iwaki-Senpai que no le diríamos a nadie que fueron ellas.

\- Esas dos… - esto lo dijo en voz baja antes de gritar - ¡Voy a matarlas! ¡Iwaki, Asada! ¡Están muertas!

.

En otro lado…

\- ¿Por qué siento que van a matarme? – dijo la peli lila sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

\- ¿También lo sentiste? – dijo Iwaki quien iba a su lado.

.

Pasaron unas horas y Kakehashi-Sensei desató a Shinonome quien en sus ojos se veía la furia y muerte, cosa que asustó incluso a la maestra.

Bueno, quitando el cruel destino que le esperaba a Iwaki y Asada, las demás chicas estaban organizando lo de la cena de navidad, muchas se encargaban de distintas comidas, otras de la decoración y también se veía que una chica estaba ahorcando a dos de sus Senpais mientras les gritaba "¡Pequeños demonios!"

Pero bueno, quitando esto, las mejores amigas, Tsubasa y Tomoe, se hallaban en la casa de la primera haciendo el pastel de navidad.

Todo iría en buen camino de no ser por Tsubasa, quien a leguas se miraba que estaba teniendo problemas con hacer la comida, pero realmente tenía problemas con esto.

\- ¡Tomocchi, se está quemando! – gritó la castaña quien llevaba una charola con, literalmente, fuego en ella.

\- ¡Échala al fregadero!

\- ¡No puede ser! – Tsubasa solo miraba como lo que estaba cocinando, estaba totalmente negro – no me sale.

\- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan mala en la cocina?

\- ¡No seas tan mala Tomocchi!

\- Ya llegué – dijo una tercera voz llegando al lugar.

\- Yuuki-chan, viniste – la castaña se lanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó - ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Tsubasa quemó otra cacerola.

\- ¿Quemaste otra cacerola Tsubasa-san?

\- Sí – dijo con la cabeza baja y señalando la cacerola toda quemada - ¿Por qué no me sale?

\- ¿Y que están cocinando?

\- Nosotras ya terminamos el pavo, solo falta llevarlo al salón del club, pero Tsubasa quiso hacer algo más.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Quería hacer unos cupcakes para todas y además quería hacerle una sorpresa a Taichi-kun, pero prácticamente arruiné todas las veces que quise hacerlos.

\- N-No sabía que eras tan mala en la cocina Tsubasa-san.

\- S-Solo sé me quemó un poco la charola.

\- Con esta ya es la sexta cacerola de masa de cupcakes que quemas.

\- V-Vaya.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres así Tomocchi?!

\- Bueno, si quieres yo te ayudo a hacerlos.

\- Gracias Yuuki-chan.

La rubia ayudó a su amiga y capitana a hacer los cupcakes que iban a dar en la fiesta de navidad, cosa que Yuuki hizo con gran facilidad y con gran rapidez, aunque a la pobre Tsubasa la dejaron en una esquina… sin hacer nada.

\- ¡Chicas! Por lo menos déjenme echarle el glaseado a los cupcakes – pidió la oji azul.

\- No – dijeron contundentemente las demás haciendo encoger a Tsubasa maldiciendo su mala suerte para la cocina.

\- Lo siento Tsubasa, pero creo que será mejor así.

Resumiendo lo más pronto posible, al final del día, todo el equipo de béisbol estaba reunido en el auditorio, ya que, obviamente la sala del club no bastaría para todos.

Todas iban de gala, incluso Tsubasa invitó a su novio y hermano de Ryo.

La mesa estaba bien puesta y había mucha comida para varias personas. Muchas hablaban entre sí disfrutando el lindo ambiente navideño.

-Arihara-san.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kakehashi-Sensei?

\- Creo que deberías dar un brindis.

\- Creo que tiene razón, ¿pero qué digo?

\- Has como un agradecimiento a todas por este año.

\- Bien – en eso, Tsubasa tomó una copa y solo habló con voz fuerte - ¡Chicas!

Todas las demás guardaron silencio y miraron a su capitana.

\- ¡Amigas, quiero hacer un brindis! – habló fuerte la capitana – este año, fue uno de los mejores que he vivido y gracias a todas por haberme acompañado en este camino que hemos trazado.

\- ¡Bien capitana!

\- Solo quiero agradecer a todas por haber seguido el camino que decidí comenzar – la voz de la castaña comenzaba poco a poco a quebrarse de la emoción – honestamente, no somos un grupo de jugadoras simples, no, somos un grupo de amigas que hemos decidido darlo todo por el todo para conseguir un objetivo y, además – miró a su novio – no solo conseguí compañeras y amigas, también a alguien que realmente amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Que tierno – dijeron muchas.

\- A una gran maestra que siempre nos apoyó y estuvo con nosotras cuando más lo necesitamos – dijo mirando a Momoko quien se limpiaba varias lágrimas de sus ojos – solo quiero agradecer eso… ¡Gracias chicas!

Tsubasa recibió varios aplausos, chiflidos, gritos y canticos de parte de sus compañeras, incluso algunas estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Bravo Tsubasa!

\- ¡Bien dicho capitana!

\- ¡Ahora sí a comer!

Las demás asintieron y se acercaron a comer, varias sentadas junto a sus amigas, Tsubasa estaba junto a Kakehashi y su novio Taichi.

En eso, antes de que la cena se sirviera, Iwaki se escabulló junto con Asada hacia la zona de las bebidas.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó la peli lila.

\- Vamos, solo será un poco – en eso, la peli mostaza sacó una botella – no creo que se den cuenta.

\- ¿Tú crees Yoshimi?

\- Vamos, solo será un poco – en lo que Iwaki estaba echando el contenido de la botella, se le salió un estornudo algo fuerte que hizo que tirara todo el contenido de esta en el jugo – verga.

\- ¿Se lo echaste todo?

\- S-Sí, debemos cambiarlo.

\- ¡Chicas, ya vamos a servir la cena! – anunció Tsubasa atrayendo la atención de ambas Senpais.

\- Y-Ya vamos.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Comamos y después lo solucionamos.

Ambas fueron a la mesa, iban preocupadas, pero después de que sirvieran la cena, ambas se olvidaron de lo de la botella rápidamente.

La cena consistió en un gran pavo, ensalada de papas y ensalada de lechuga, cosa que la mayoría agradeció.

Todas comieron en paz y en un gran ambiente navideño que cualquiera desearía estar.

Incluso pusieron un karaoke…

Tsukumo fue quien se atrevió a cantar…

.

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Quiero que me vuelvan a mirar… tus ojos._

_._

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Amor, amor, amor_

_Quiero volver a besar… tus labios rojos._

_._

_¿Cómo no acordarme de ti?_

_¿De qué manera olvidarte?_

_Si todo me recuerda a ti_

_En todas partes… estás tu_

_._

_Sin en una rosa, estás tu_

_Si en cada respirar, estás en tu_

_¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?_

_¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?_

_._

_Si besando la cruz, estás tu_

_Rezando una oración, estás tu_

_¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?_

_¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?_

_._

Luego de eso, Tsubasa llegó con una caja llena de cupcakes y las demás, a excepción de Nozaki y Kawakita, se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Aquí viene la sorpresa! – gritó la capitana con la caja – esta es mi sorpresa para ustedes.

\- ¿Son cupcakes?

\- Sí, uno para cada una – la chica comenzó a sacar el contenido que resultaron ser cupcakes decorados con el nombre de cada una con glaseado – tomen.

Las demás tomaron el cup cake con gran agradecimiento a su capitana por haber tenido ese detalle con todas, aunque lo que no sabían las demás es que realmente Nozaki y Kawakita fueron las que hicieron todo el trabajo.

Y cuando repartió a todas el cup cake, al final quedó con una bolsa de color azul.

\- ¿Y esa bolsa Arihara-san? – preguntó Kakehashi mientras comía su postre.

\- Es un regalo para alguien – la castaña se sonrojó y solo miró a su novio a quien luego se le acercó y le extendió la bolsita – e-es para ti Taichi-kun.

\- ¿Para mí? – preguntó el chico algo extrañado, pero tomó el presente de su pareja y decidió abrirlo y al hacerlo, solo miró a Tsubasa – T-Tsubasa…

\- V-Vi que el otro día miraste esos chocolates en la tienda, así que decidí traértelos.

\- Gracias cariño, creo que esto es más que mi regalo – dijo el chico para impresión de todas. Tsubasa incluso se quedó sorprendida cuando este sacó un paquete de debajo de la mesa, era de tamaño mediano y envuelto en papel de color rosa.

\- T-Taichi-kun.

\- Feliz Navidad.

\- G-Gracias – al abrir el regalo, Tsubasa quedó con los ojos apantallados al ver el presente. Era un nuevo guante de béisbol, pero este era diferente. Tenía el nombre de la capitana bordado con tela rosa en un lado, y también venia una caja de chocolates en forma de pelotas de béisbol.

\- ¿Te gustaron?

\- ¡Me encantaron! – la chica se lanzó a su novio a darle un fuerte abrazo - ¡Mil gracias!

\- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – gritaban varias chicas queriendo que el momento se finalizara con un beso. Ni Tsubasa ni Taichi se acobardaron y se dieron un beso digno de una película de amor.

\- ¡Brindemos! – gritó Komugi Akino – aquí está el fresco.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron todas las demás a excepción de dos.

\- Yoshimi – miró Asada a su amiga.

\- N-No te preocupes Aoi, no creo que sea muy fuerte.

\- Y exactamente ¿Qué bebida era?

\- Era ron, no creo que vayan a cometer tonterías.

\- ¡Asada-Senpai, Iwaki-Senpai! ¡Brindemos! – Tsubasa se acercó a ellas y les dio un vaso con fresco para brindar.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Vamos a celebrar, ¡Pongan música!

\- No creo que vayan a hacer alguna locura – dijo la peli mostaza – después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

Ya sabemos que cuando alguien dice esta frase es porque se sabe que algo malo va a pasar.

.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡Mi cabeza! – dijo Tsubasa quien se levantaba de una cama - ¿Qué pasó ayer?

\- ¿Q-Que pasó? – decía una voz masculina al lado de la capitana.

\- ¿Taichi-kun?

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer…? – la frase de la chica murió cuando notó como su novio estaba acostado en la misma cama que ella y estaba… como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsu…? – el Shinonome mayor también quedó callado al ver a su novia sin nada puesto.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó ayer?! – exclamaron ambos.

\- ¡No mamá yo no fui! – una figura saltó de debajo de las sabanas de la cama en donde estaba la pareja - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿N-N-N-Nakano?

\- Esa voz es de… - la periodista dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga, pero notó de inmediato que estaba ella y su novio… sin nada puesto - ¡¿Q-Que haces así Arihara-san, Taichi-san?!

\- Lo mismo podríamos decirte – dijeron ambos rojos.

\- ¿Qué? – Nakano desvió su mirada hacia abajo y notó que ella también estaba… sin nada puesto - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¡Ya cállense! - gritó una nueva voz al lado de Taichi.

\- ¿H-Hermana / Ryocchi / Shinonome-san? – dijeron las tres al ver a la Shinonome menor.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica se restregaba los ojos y para cuando miró con claridad, notó que estaba en un cuarto, desnuda y con su compañera, su hermano y su cuñada en la misma cama.

\- N-No me digas que…

\- ¡No lo digas!

.

Y se preguntarán… ¿y las demás?

Pues…

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?! – gritó Kurashiki que miraba a su alrededor y no reconocía ningún lugar.

\- K-Kurashiki-Senpai, deberías calmarte – dijo Koko Aisaka tratando de calmar a su Senpai.

\- Creo que algo hicimos para que termináramos aquí – dijo Kyouka Izumida.

\- La pregunta es… ¿Cómo acabamos aquí?

\- Déjame ver – la de cabello rizado sacó su celular y al revisar notó varios mensajes en el grupo de WhatsApp del equipo - ¡Vaya problema!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues… - la peli azul miraba con detenimiento los mensajes para luego informar sobre su situación – lo diré así… Arihara, Nakano, Shinonome y el novio de Arihara terminaron en un Love Motel de Tokio.

Suzuki, Amakusa, Hase y Kondou terminaron en un zoológico y algunas de ellas terminaron durmiendo con animales.

Nagai, Kawakita, Nitta y Hanayama despertaron en la cama de Kawakita, de suerte estaban con ropa.

\- ¿De suerte?

\- Sí, Nozaki, Ukita y Honjou despertaron desnudas en la cama de la pequeña Ukita, ya se imaginarán que habrá pasado.

\- No quiero saber.

\- Además, Asahina, Tsukushima y Senba despertaron en los baños de la escuela.

\- Al menos a ellas les fue bien.

\- A Akino, Taketomi, Sakagami, y Hiiragi les fue peor ya que amanecieron en un prostíbulo.

\- Que mal.

\- Y también Tsukuhara y Shiina amanecieron en distintos lugares.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Tsukuhara dice que terminó en un lugar llamado Yadrat y Shiina dice que despertó en un lugar llamado Namekusei.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Iwaki y Asada?

\- No sé ya que no han mandado mensaje.

\- Pero ahora hay una cosa que es muy importante – habló Kurashiki.

\- ¿Y qué es? – ambas miraron a la pitcher peli roja.

\- ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LLEGAMOS A MEXICO?!

La vista notó que el trio de chicas estaban delante de una gran catedral y dos chicos de sobrenombres "Redentor" y "Rin" les dieron la bienvenida:

-** ¡BIENVENIDAS A MEXICO! **– dijeron ambos chicos en español.

.

En Japón…

-Yoshimi, ¿crees que todas estarán bien?

\- S-Sí, no creo que estén en lugares malos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tsukumo?

\- P-Pues…

Mientras que con la peli negra…

-Aahh – bostezó la chica levantándose de la cama - ¡Oh, ya es navidad!

\- Kana, el desayuno está listo.

\- Ya voy mamá – la peli negra miró por la ventana – de suerte Yoshimi y Aoi me dijeron que era alcohol lo que tenía el fresco.

En eso, la joven Tsukumo solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y solo dijo:

-Que navidad tan loca.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Y antes de irnos! – hablé yo, Ninja Britten – Tsukumo, nos deleitará con el ending.

\- ¿Yo cantaré? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- Sí, ya que fuiste la única que salió bien parada y recuerda, no olvides la dedicatoria.

\- Bien – la chica se puso frente al micrófono – esta canción va a dedicada a un fan mío, que sus amigos lo apodan _El Redentor 777_, te dedico esta canción.

\- ¡Y dice… así! – en eso, la música comenzó a sonar.

.

_Fantasía, ven a mi_

_conquistar te quiero yo_

_juventud_

_un misterio vas a descubrir._

_._

_Todos quieren pronto vivir_

_Aventuras mil y algo más_

_Juventud_

_conserva la inocencia que hay en ti._

_._

_Si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres_

_se esfumará la magia igual _

_que da la ilusión_

_._

_Atrévete a enfrentar_

_Salvaje y plenamente_

_El milagro de vivir_

_._

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_._

_Si me enseñas con valor_

_La verdad que hay en ti_

_._

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_Romance te puedo dar (¡Te puedo dar!)_

_._

_Brillando en mi pecho_

_Vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti._

.

-Espero te haya gustado – la chica lanzó un beso al frente de la pantalla - ¡Feliz Navidad!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y como Tsukumo dijo: ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Este fue un especial algo extraño y si preguntan el "Continuará" es porque hice el especial de navidad y luego subiré el especial de Fin de Año._

_Sin más, amigos y lectores… _

_¡Feliz Navidad les desea este ninja!_

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Adiós año 2019!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las fiestas con las chicas son muy locas, y tienes toda la razón, Aoi y Yoshimi se pasan de lanza con las bromas. Shinonome fue la que más sufrió, mira que hacerle eso y después acostarse con su hermano, su cuñada y Nakano. El colmo de la mala suerte. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Qué bueno que te gustó "Romance te puedo dar", esa canción nunca le entendí la letra hasta tiempo después. Lo de los Ángeles Azules la escribí ya que en ese momento la estaba escuchando y dije, ¿Por qué no? Pasó de todo, orgias, incesto, pobres Taichi y Ryo, solo me imagino que le pregunte a uno de los dos… "¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad?" No sabrán que responder, solo pensarán, con mi hermano (a) XD. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos con el especial de Fin de Año…**

.

.

.

Pasaron pocos días desde la fiesta loca de navidad que tuvo el club de béisbol.

Luego de varias idas de búsqueda y algunas que volaron desde el otro lado del mundo.

Al fin y al cabo, nunca supieron quien había sido la causante de tal broma, aunque Shinonome siempre tuvo la sospecha de que se trató de Aoi y Yoshimi, aunque fueron defendidas por Tsukumo, cosa que la menor no pudo discutir.

\- ¡Que fiesta más horrible! – exclamó Hanayama al resto del club que estaba almorzando. Cabe decir que era 29 de diciembre.

\- Ni me lo digas – dijo Senba – aún me da cosa de solo recordarlo.

\- Díganmelo a mí – dijo Nakano quien estaba sumamente avergonzada – amanecí desnuda con Arihara-san, Taichi-san y Shinonome-san.

\- ¿T-Tenías que recordar eso? – dijo Ryo algo irritada.

\- Pensé que perdería la virginidad con Taichi-kun a los 18 años en un hotel en las afuera de Satogahama en una cama rodeada de flores rojas mientras llevaba unas 3 cajas de condones para hacerlo salvajemente durante toda la noche y parte del amanecer, incluso parte de la mañana y el día siguiente – dijo Tsubasa imaginándose tal escena.

\- ¿A-Arihara?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Tsubasa miró a sus compañeras quienes estaban algunas con la cara roja, la boca abierta y otras estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿C-Como puedes pensar en algo así? – dijo Waka algo avergonzada, que digo algo, bastante avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – al parecer la capitana no hallaba problema – es algo típico en las parejas.

\- Pues típico, típico… pues no.

\- Bueno, quitando eso – Tsukumo se paró frente a todas – a partir de mañana hasta el 3 de enero las clases se suspenderán, incluido las actividades de los clubes.

\- ¿Se suspenderán? – Tsubasa fue la más afectada por esto ya que sabíamos cómo era cuando no había entrenamiento.

\- Sí, es más para descanso de los clubes, ya que muchos de sus integrantes buscan descansar.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¿Y nosotras que haremos?

\- ¿Arihara? – las demás miraron a la oji azul quien solo quedó con un signo gigante de interrogación.

\- P-Pues…

\- No se te vaya a ocurrir hacer una fiesta – le advirtió Shinonome.

\- N-No iba a sugerir eso.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Creo que deberíamos dar una salida a algún Santuario o dar una vuelta como grupo el 31.

\- Arihara, te dije que…

\- No me parece mala idea.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo veo mal Shinonome-san – dijo Shiina – míralo de este modo, Arihara está preguntando sobre una caminata o, mejor dicho, una visita, no será tanto una fiesta.

\- Y no habrá alcohol.

\- Lastima – dijo Iwaki ganándose la mirada asesina de Ryo – c-cálmate Ryo, te saldrán arrugas en la frente.

\- Aunque Tsukumo me lo diga, aun no creo que ustedes no hayan tenido nada que ver en lo de la fiesta.

\- K-Kana no miente Ryo.

\- A-Además, si Tsukumo dice que no hicimos nada, tiene razón.

\- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero creo que deberíamos hacer esa dicha visita.

\- Verás que la pasaremos bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde sería?

\- Creo que… - Tsubasa lo pensó un poco – podríamos reunirnos afuera de la escuela.

\- ¿Podremos?

\- Es mejor tener un punto de encuentro que ir todas por separado.

\- Deberíamos llevar algo de comida o bebidas.

\- ¡Menos alcohólicas!

\- Shinonome-san, estoy segura que nadie llevará eso.

\- Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tu novio Arihara-san? – preguntó Nakano.

\- N-No creo que pase el fin de año con él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él estará en la Universidad en estas épocas, por lo que no sabemos si vendrá o no.

\- V-Vaya.

\- No te preocupes Arihara – Yui se acercó a su compañera – cuando menos acuerdes, él estará contigo.

\- E-Eso espero.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos planificar bien las cosas, digo, para que no salga nada malo – habló Kurashiki.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai tiene razón, debemos planear a dónde vamos.

\- Tomocchi, ¿crees que nos dejen ir al templo?

\- ¿Al templo?

\- Sí, la última vez que fuimos fue al campamento que hicimos cuando íbamos a jugar contra Kogetsu un tiempo atrás.

\- Bueno, no sé qué dirá la hija del monje, hablaré con ella mañana.

\- Bien, entonces veremos si vamos ahí.

\- Bien – dicho esto, todas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Las 11 iniciadoras del club iban juntas por alguna razón.

\- ¡Que loco!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Senpai?

\- Mira eso Tsubasa, iniciaste todo esto con Tomoe y ya es uno de los más grandes de Satogahama.

\- Ni yo me lo creo.

\- Creo que Arihara-san tiene algo que hace que la gente no le diga que no – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Lo crees así?

\- Creo que sí, ahí tienes el caso de Shinonome – habló Asada.

\- ¿Q-Que tengo que ver yo?

\- Bueno, aún recuerdo cuando no querías unirte al club ya que creías que Tsubasa era mejor por haber creído que para ella el béisbol era solo un juego – recordó Iwaki haciendo sonrojar más a la peli morada.

\- ¿E-En serio era así?

\- Sí – dijeron todas en coro.

\- Y te acostaste con tu hermano – recordó Asada ganándose otra vez la mirada asesina de parte de su Kouhai.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué me recuerdas eso?!

\- Porque es la verdad.

\- Otra que mencione ese incidente… ¡y lo mando al Cocytos con Hades!

\- E-Entendido – dijeron varias, a excepción de las Senpais.

\- Bueno, veremos qué pasa en este fin de año.

\- Aunque honestamente hubiera preferido que hubiésemos hecho otra fiesta – dijo por lo bajo Arihara quien luego sintió un aura asesina detrás de ella – mierda.

\- Te dije que no quería que mencionaran fiesta – dijo Shinonome envuelta en un aura negra.

\- P-Pero Ryocchi, tu dijiste que no mencionáramos sobre que te habías acostado con su hermano – dijo la castaña quien luego se tapó la boca sabiendo que ya era su fin.

\- Arihara – esto lo dijo Shinonome con voz tétrica, tipo yandere para luego sacar un cuchillo de la nada y apuntar a la castaña – quédate quieta, no te muevas.

\- No, ni merga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni verga Ryocchi! – y dicho esto, la capitana salió volando del lugar.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Tsubasa Arihara! – Shinonome corrió tras la chica de cabello castaño, mientras que esta corría por su vida.

\- Arihara-san a veces le gusta rozar con la muerte – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿C-Creen que estará bien? – preguntó Tomoe con algo de preocupación por su mejor amiga.

\- No te preocupes Tomoe, Ryo no matará a Tsubasa… aun – Iwaki dijo esto último en voz baja.

\- ¿Aun?

\- Creo que entiendo lo que pasa – dijo Nozaki - Tsubasa-san es su cuñada, así que no creo que le haga nada.

\- Eso espero.

\- Pobre Arihara-san, la pasará mal – habló Akane.

\- No te preocupes, ella estará bien – dijo Kurashiki.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¿Entonces eso pasó? – preguntó Kawakita quien iba junto con Tsubasa.

\- Sí, hui en un callejón y Ryocchi no me pudo encontrar, pero en lo que me logré esconder unos perros callejeros olieron que traía algo de pan caliente en mi mochila y me empezaron a perseguir.

\- Vaya.

\- Los perros me siguieron hasta mi casa, uno de ellos casi me muerde la pierna, pero al final solo me consiguieron rasguñar.

\- Eso explica los rasguños – dijo la peli negra mirando la pierna derecha de Arihara la cual estaba llena de rasguños.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra.

\- Por cierto, Tomocchi, ¿lograste hablar con la hija del monje?

\- Sí, dijo que podíamos ir a hoy incluso, pero creo que estaremos mañana a pasar el día allí ¿verdad?

\- Eso quiero, aunque haremos una fiesta en secreto – le dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué susurras?

\- Queremos hacerlo, pero Ryocchi no debe de enterarse.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Por eso, no quiero que le digas de la fiesta de fin de año.

\- ¿Cuál fiesta? – dijo Shinonome apareciendo de la nada, asustando a ambas amigas.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Ryocchi? – dijo la castaña con nerviosismo.

\- Arihara, ¿De qué fiesta hablan?

\- Y-Yo no dije nada sobre una fiesta.

\- Kawakita, ¿de qué fiesta hablaban?

\- N-No mencionamos ninguna fiesta – dijo la peli negra bastante nerviosa - ¿verdad Tsubasa?

\- S-Sí, dijimos que tomaríamos una siesta de fin de año.

\- ¿Siesta?

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, no quiero creer, pero creo que estará bien por hoy.

\- Bien.

Las tres siguieron hablando sobre trivialidades, no tenían clases así que irían al centro de bateo para practicar un poco más.

En la tarde…

Tsubasa desde su cuarto hablaba con las demás en el grupo de WhatsApp.

-_ ¡Chicas, tengo noticias!_

_\- ¿Qué pasó ahora Arihara? – _fue Senba la que preguntó - _¿algo nuevo?_

_\- Sí, Tomocchi ya nos confirmó que podemos pasar todo el día allá en el templo._

_\- Vaya, Kawakita y sus influencias – _dijo Asahina – _veo que el conocer a gente así te ayuda._

_\- V-Vamos, me avergüenzan – _dijo Kawakita algo sonrojada, al menos así se sentía – _ella me dijo que podíamos pasar el fin de año ahí, después de todo mucha gente irá, así que debemos estar temprano._

_\- ¡Llevemos alcohol! – _dijo Iwaki en tono de burla.

\- _¡No! – _escribieron todas sabiendo las malas intenciones de la peli mostaza.

.

El 31 de diciembre, todo el club de béisbol estaba reunido en las afueras del templo.

-Que nostalgia.

\- Sí, hace meses que vinimos.

\- Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, no venimos esta vez a entrenar, venimos a pasar el último día del año.

\- Sí, disfrutémoslo como nunca.

\- Lastima que Kakehashi-Sensei no pudo venir.

\- No te preocupes Tsubasa, ella estará con su familia, después de todo, le mandamos un regalo de parte nuestra.

\- ¿Un regalo de parte nuestra? – preguntó Shinonome algo desconfiada.

\- Sí, Aoi y yo nos encargamos de hacer eso.

\- Y exactamente ¿Qué le mandaron? – preguntó Hanayama.

\- Pues… - ambas Senpais se miraron entre sí.

.

En la residencia Kakehashi…

\- ¿De quién será este paquete? – dijo la maestra viendo un paquete de tamaño algo grande.

\- Momoko, ayúdame a hacer la cena.

\- Y-Ya voy hermana – al final, la maestra entró con el paquete para de inmediato abrirlo – vaya, que lindo este detalle.

\- ¿Qué es eso hermana? – preguntó una joven de cabello color crema.

\- Parece una especie de sidra de uva.

\- Déjame ver – la hermana de Kakehashi revisó y luego se la dio – s-sí, es sidra de uva.

\- Vaya, que amable de su parte de las chicas en mandarme eso.

\- Bueno, ve a la cocina a preparar la ensalada de papas.

\- Bien.

\- Vaya hermana – dijo la peli crema una vez que su hermana Momoko se fue – si supieras que eso vodka. Será divertido verte borracha.

.

-… le mandamos una botella de sidra de uva – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿Una sidra de uva? Que amable de su parte.

\- Me suena sospechoso – dijo Shinonome ya que ya no creía en sus Senpais.

\- R-Ryocchi, no creo que debamos desconfiar de ellas.

\- Eres muy ingenua Arihara.

Para resumir las cosas, las chicas ingresaron al templo, siendo bienvenidas por la hija del monje, que como ya recordamos, causó grandes problemas a las chicas, pero en cambio a otras como Nozaki, ayudó mucho.

\- ¡Chicas, vamos a pedir nuestros deseos! – exclamó Tsubasa dirigiéndose hacia la urna.

\- ¿Qué creen que deberíamos pedir? – habló Chikage.

\- Creo que deberíamos pedir por la victoria de nuestro equipo – dijo Tsukishima.

\- Puede ser, pero también deberíamos pedir por nuestras vidas personales.

\- C-Creo que tiene razón – dijo con voz baja Akane.

\- ¡Debemos por la paz mundial! – dijo Akino con emoción.

\- Es más importante pedir por el club – dijo Sakagami.

\- O-Opino lo mismo que ella – dijo Kurashiki.

\- El par de Tsunderes tiene razón, pero creo que deberíamos elegir por nuestras familias también – dijo Hiiragi ganándose la mirada asesina de ambas aludidas.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos elegir ambos - dijo Tsubasa tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- Gran idea Tsubasa.

.

Las 29 chicas se pusieron en la urna de deseos y solo se pusieron a rezar y en forma de respeto. Cada una de las beisbolistas pidió un deseo en sus mentes.

-_Deseo que mi familia esté bien – _pidió Naoe Tayu.

\- _Quiero crecer más este año que viene – _pidió Kotone Amakusa.

\- _Quiero que mi padre pueda expandir su negocio – _dijo Saki Kondou.

\- _Deseo poder ganar más fuerza en mis brazos – _deseó Kanako Nagai.

\- _Deseo ganar algún día ese peluche gigante de la tienda de juegos – _pidió Minako Nitta.

\- _Deseo que mi Satou-kun sea mi novio este año – _pidió Emi Hanayama.

\- _Este año quiero mejorar más mi condición física – _fue lo que deseó Iroha Asahina.

\- _Espero que este año Arihara no me siga copiando la tarea – _pidió Yui Tsukishima.

\- _Veremos cómo mejoro este año – _fue el simple deseo de Ayako Senba.

\- _Deseo que todos los animales del mundo vivan en paz y armonía – _pidió la pequeña Komugi Akino.

\- _Quiero seguir superándome y que mi pecho crezca como el de Ayaka – _pidió Aya Taketomi.

\- _Quiero que el equipo de lo mejor y salgamos con el campeonato – _dijo Kyouka Izumida.

\- _Solo deseo que este año podamos llegar a los más alto – _pidió tímidamente en su mente Mei Sakagami.

\- _Espero crecer, aunque sea unos cuantos centímetros – _pidió Koko Aisaka.

\- _El equipo deberá apuntar a lo más alto, ese es mi deseo – _fue lo que pidió Kotoha Hiiragi.

\- _Quiero mejorar mis bateos, quiero mejorar mis ataques – _pidió Shizuka Tsukuhara.

\- _Japón es interesante, así que quiero averiguar más sobre aquí junto con mis amigas – _fue el deseo de Chikage Honjou.

\- _Quiero mejorar como cátcher, ir más allá – _pidió Yukari Shiina.

\- _Quiero seguir brillando, tanto como ellas – _pidió María Hase.

\- _Deseo conseguir ser alguien más fuerte para conseguir nuestro objetivo – _pidió Waka Suzuki.

\- _Pido paz para mis padres, quiero que la situación es casa mejore – _pidió Maiko Kurashiki.

\- _Deseo que el club evolucione más allá de sus capacidades y casarme con algún mexicano u hondureño – _deseó Kana Tsukumo.

\- _Quiero este año seguir haciendo bromas épicas junto con Aoi – _pidió Yoshimi Iwaki.

_\- Este año quiero seguir haciendo bromas épicas junto con Yoshimi – _pidió Aoi Asada.

\- _Quiero que este año se haya un club de periodismo, para así ser beisbolista y periodista a la vez – _deseó Ayaka Nakano.

\- _Este año mejoraré mucho en mis habilidades de béisbol, separaré a Arihara – _pidió Ryo Shinonome.

\- _Deseo ser alguien más fuerte, no será lo mismo con el basquetbol, seré diferente – _dijo Yuuki Nozaki.

\- _Quiero… mejorar bastante, no solo mi timidez, sino también ser alguien tan valiente y buena jugadora como Arihara-san – _pidió la joven Akane Ukita.

_\- Quiero ser alguien que juegue junto con Tsubasa, también pido por Jinguji-san, espero que esté bien – _deseó con ganas Tomoe Kawakita.

\- _Quiero… que todo el club, como jugadoras, no, como amigas que somos, vayamos a lo más alto. Nuestros rivales también merecen bendición. También por mi querido Taichi-kun, quiero que ustedes los dioses guíen nuestra relación a un mejor punto – _pidió humildemente Tsubasa Arihara.

.

Pasaron varias horas en el que las chicas aprovecharon a entrenar un poco en el muro en el que normalmente entrenaban Kawakita y Jinguji.

De hecho, después de la cena, preparada por la misma Tomoe ayudada de Nozaki, aunque quitando el hecho de que Tsubasa quiso ayudar, pero fue mandada a un rincón para que no estorbase, faltando 1 hora para media noche y el año nuevo, llegó una noticia que impactó a todas.

Tsubasa recibió un mensaje y esta al leerlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y les avisó a sus amigas del club.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo con simplicidad la chica de cabello castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas Tsubasa? – preguntó Kawakita.

\- Lo siento Tomocchi, pero tengo algo que hacer ahora.

\- ¿Justo ahora?

\- Sí, lamento mucho por poder pasar el año nuevo juntas.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Nakano acercándose a su capitana con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos – estaremos juntas y te deseamos lo mejor.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – dijo Iwaki quien se unió a las demás y se dieron junto con Arihara un gran abrazo.

Tsubasa salió del templo y ya con sus zapatos puestos solo se despidió.

\- ¡Adiós chicas!

\- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Tsubasa Arihara!

\- Feliz Año nuevo amigas.

.

Luego de que Tsubasa se fuese, estaban a 30 segundos del año nuevo y las chicas del club de béisbol estaban reunidas.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tsubasa-san? – dijo Nozaki preocupada por su amiga.

\- No lo sé, Arihara debió haber tenido algo muy importante como para irse así de repente.

\- Ojalá Tsubasa esté bien – dijo Tomoe.

\- No te preocupes Kawakita-san, Arihara-san no es de las que se irían sin ningún momento.

\- ¡Chicas, ya va a comenzar la cuenta regresiva! – dijo Shiina atrayendo la atención de todas.

\- Bueno, hagámoslo en nombre de todo el club y de Tsubasa – dijo Iwaki ganándose la aprobación de todas.

\- ¡Bien!

¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1!

\- ¡Feliz año Nuevo!

Todas se felicitaban entre sí por el nuevo año que venía, de hecho, era una celebración que todas debían disfrutar ya que eran un grupo que gracias a la ausente Tsubasa Arihara lograron consolidar en amistad y en deportividad.

.

Pasado media hora del año nuevo, Shinonome llegaba a su casa luego de esa celebración, pequeña, pero linda.

Las demás del club irían a comer algo a un restaurante, pero Ryo decidió irse a su casa a descansar un poco.

Al llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, escuchó varios sonidos proviniendo de la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó para sí misma – se supone que él está en el campus.

La puerta de su hermano estaba con una rajadura así que Shinonome se asomó a ver qué pasaba y al ver se sorprendió mucho.

Ahí, en la cama, estaban Tsubasa y su hermano Taichi, pero no estaban así nada más.

-_ ¡Por eso fue que se fue tan rápido! – _pensó la chica de cabello morado oscuro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos en la cama del Shinonome mayor. La joven Arihara estaba recostada en sus piernas y manos mientras eran embestida por su novio. Una de las manos del chico estaba jalando su cabello castaño y la otra estaba masajeando uno de sus pechos.

-T-Taichi-kun… no aguanto – decía entre jadeos la capitana y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Que llorona eres Tsubasa. Ya te has venido 3 veces y yo ninguna – hablaba el joven mientras seguía en lo suyo y ahora masajeaba ambos pechos de su novia.

\- E-En serio… no aguanto – decía la pobre Tsubasa con su respiración entre cortada.

\- Y-Ya llego Tsubasa – dijo Taichi para llegar a su clímax al igual que su joven novia cayendo ambos en la cama, todo presenciado por Shinonome.

\- E-Eso fue increíble – dijo Tsubasa - ¿Cuántos condones nos quedan?

\- Nos quedan 2 cajas y media – dijo el chico – así que tenemos para toda la noche.

\- Me encantaría, después de todo, no creo que Ryocchi venga tan temprano.

\- Tenemos suerte que mis padres vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde.

\- Bueno, vamos de nuevo.

Tsubasa colocó un nuevo preservativo en el miembro de su novio y comenzaron de nuevo con su acto.

Ryo se alejó del cuarto en completo silencio.

-M-Mejor me voy con las chicas – dijo para coger sus zapatos e irse. Se aseguraría de no volver a esa casa por algunas horas.

Definitivamente… un comienzo de año muy loco.

.

.

.

_Y así terminamos el año 2019._

_Espero que este año se venga con mejores cosas y espero que saquen la segunda temporada de Hachinai, aunque la anuncien y tarden en producirla, la esperaré con ansias._

_A todos ustedes que me siguieron, les deseo que pasen un bello Fin de año._

_RinMakoto, Redentor, amigos les deseo lo mejor en esta fecha y nos veremos en el nuevo año._

_No sé si para el próximo año subiré otros especiales de navidad y fin de año aquí, ahí veremos._

_Nos vemos en el especial de cumpleaños de Aoi Asada el 22 de febrero._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._


End file.
